Into the Spring
by ToastySpongeCake
Summary: After three days of traveling, Kagome takes a much needed bath in a hot spring. Her sexuality buds, and her boldness causes her to beckon InuYasha into the spring with her, while Miroku watches. Oneshot. LEMON. Some fluffy stuff.


**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters. **

**Advisory: Inside this story is pure lemon. It's completely erotic. Read at your own advisory! **

* * *

**Into the Spring**

"InuYashaaa…" Kagome whined and drug her feet. "For three whole days we've been traveling, and we've only been stopping at night to sleep and eat! Can we _please _find a place to bathe? My hair is disgusting…" She reached up and ran her fingers through her jet black oily hair, making a face in disgust.

InuYasha turned on his heels to face her. "Feh, you human girls and your stupid bathing! Who the hell are you trying to impress anyway?"

Kagome crossed her arms across her chest, dropping her hip on one side, and glared threatening daggers into his eyes. InuYasha shuddered on the inside.

"Ugh. How inconvenient…" InuYasha murmured under his breath.

"You know, InuYasha, I wouldn't mind taking a bath myself. It has been quite a while." Miroku chimed in hesitantly.

InuYasha scoffed and shoved his arms into the sleeves of his haori. "Fine. We'll find you both a place to bathe. But it better be quick."

"Thank you, InuYasha." Kagome sang sweetly, sauntering over to him and reached up, playfully flicking one of his doggy ears. A hot blush burned deep in InuYasha's cheeks, and he turned his head quickly. "You're lucky." He mumbled. "I think I can hear running water somewhere nearby." InuYasha took off, searching for a nearby water source.

Kagome and Miroku walked side-by-side, following InuYasha. "Kagome, you know InuYasha would have let you stop to bathe, even if I hadn't spoken up."

Kagome giggled. "I know. InuYasha puts up a tough front, but he's all mushy on the inside. He cares too much about me and my well-being. It's like whenever I want to go home for a few days. InuYasha puts up a pretty big fight, but he always lets me go, doesn't he?"

"Yes, I suppose you are right." Miroku lifted a finger to his chin.

Kagome nodded. "That's because he knows that going home every so often is what is best for me, and you all as well. I use that time at home to study for my exams, and gather food and medical supplies for you guys. InuYasha knows this, so he always lets me go."

"Besides," Kagome continued, smiling. "nothing makes me happier than seeing InuYasha waiting for me by the well when I come back."

"He loves you, Kagome." Miroku replied, staring out at InuYasha in front of them. "He may not say it out loud, but we all know he does."

Kagome felt a blush creep across her cheeks. "I know he does." She nodded, reassuring herself. "And I love him too."

"Hey guys!" InuYasha called out from in front of him. "I think you're gonna like this!"

Miroku and Kagome rushed over to InuYasha. "Look." InuYasha pointed, and at the bottom of a small hill, embedded between dozens of large rocks, sat a perfect little hot spring.

Kagome squealed excitedly. "A hot spring! I was expecting a freezing river or creek, but a hot spring? Oh, InuYasha, you've outdone yourself."

"Feh." InuYasha stuck his nose into the air. "Just hurry up and bathe. Miroku and I will keep watch up here until you're through."

Kagome nodded and without hesitation, walked quickly down the hill to the hot spring. She could feel the heat radiating from the spring against her cool cheeks. She stood at the edge of the spring, the steam from the water's surface circling around her ankles. Looking back towards the top of the hill, she checked to make sure she wasn't being watched, then began to strip off her clothes.

InuYasha and Miroku each sat against the trunk of a tree, their backs facing the spring. Miroku shifted uncomfortably, turning his body slightly towards his counterpart. "You know, it's very hard to think about anything else when Kagome is bathing just below us."

"Don't you go getting any ideas, monk." InuYasha snorted.

Miroku lifted a hand, his palm facing outward. "Please, InuYasha. I know very well that Kagome is your woman." InuYasha blushed lightly. Miroku continued, "I'm just saying, does it not tempt you to gaze upon her beauty as she bathes so innocently?"

InuYasha cocked one of his ears. Thoughts of Kagome's naked body ran through his mind, and he could feel himself becoming aroused. "Feh. Just what are you getting at, Miroku?"

Miroku smirked. "Oh, nothing. Just an opportunity, I suppose." He raised an eyebrow.

More thoughts ran through InuYasha's mind. Kagome sliding off her cute little schoolgirl uniform, folding it neatly on a rock. Her rosy nipples perking up as the cool air touches them. Her toes tentatively testing the water's temperature. Her long thin legs guiding her body into the water. Her delicate fingers running through her hair, over her breasts, down her stomach, covering herself with the water's warmth.

InuYasha snapped back to reality, only to realize that these thoughts weren't thoughts at all. InuYasha was turned, now facing the spring, staring down blankly at a naked bathing Kagome. His mind and curiosity had gotten the better of him, and his body acted upon them without remorse. InuYasha blinked for a moment, and turned his head to look at Miroku, who also sat wide-eyed, staring down at Kagome.

_WHAM!_

"Hey!" Miroku sat back against the trunk of the tree and rubbed his aching head. "What was that for?"

"Eyes off, monk!" InuYasha glared at him before turning his eyes back to Kagome.

"You're looking…" Miroku mumbled defeatedly.

"She's _my_ woman." InuYasha growled in his throat, licking his lips in desire of her.

Kagome sank into the water, sighing heavily in relief. She allowed her head to dip under the surface once, just to thoroughly wet her hair. Leaning back against a rock, she breathed in the steam deeply and relaxed. "Ah...a much needed bath. Baths are so underappreciated in this time."

Kagome mindlessly tweaked her nipples underneath the water, feeling them harden between her fingertips. She began to arouse. She closed her eyes and her hands drifted down to her lower abdomen, tangling her fingers in the tight course curls of her pubic area, tugging on them gently. Her mind wandered for a moment and she began to think of InuYasha. His fingers touching her there. His mouth kissing her there.

Her fingers drifted down to brush against the tiny nub that held her pleasure. Gently, she rubbed it for a moment. Moving down, she slipped one finger inside of herself. Her mind again pictured InuYasha, plunging his fingers deep inside of her. Her body ached in wanting. Her lower regions throbbed in desire.

The sound of faint mumbling could be heard from the top of the hill, and Kagome knew she was being watched. "Those damn perverts…" She removed her fingers from herself and was about to yell out an all too familiar 'Sit boy!', but her mind stopped her. '_Let them watch.'_

Kagome hesitantly relaxed again. "Let them watch?" She whispered quietly to herself as her hands traveled back down her body. _'Let InuYasha watch.' _Her body shivered in excitement at the thought of InuYasha watching her touch herself. A sly smirk appeared across her face as she once again began her administrations on her nether regions. This time, she lolled her head back against the rocks, pushing her breasts out of the water, allowing the cool air to rush against them. Her fingers quickly worked themselves inside of herself, massaging her walls gently and filling her body with a dangerous desire for InuYasha's touch.

Up on the hilltop, InuYasha found himself practically panting at the sight.

Kagome made no effort to subdue her moaning, and she moaned out InuYasha's name softly. "InuYasha…" Her fingers moved faster now, thrusting in and out of herself, covering them with her sweet juices. "InuYasha…" Her free hand tweaked at her nipples. "InuYasha…" Her body burned now with desire.

"InuYasha!"

"Busted." Miroku shook his head. InuYasha's ears flattened against his head and he cringed as he prepared to be sat into infinity. But nothing happened. He peeked an eye open to look down at Kagome, only to find her standing, facing him, her hands placed firmly on her hips.

"InuYasha! Why don't you stop spying on me and come join me instead?" She boldly called to him.

Miroku's eyes widened and he turned to InuYasha, who stared blankly at the woman calling to him, his mouth hung open. Miroku chuckled. "Go to her. You're an idiot if you don't."

Standing quickly, InuYasha discarded his haori and tossed it onto the ground. "You better not go spying on us, monk."

Miroku only laughed.

InuYasha gingerly walked down the hill towards the naked woman in front of him. The scent of her arousal hit his nose as he approached her, causing his own arousal to heighten as well. Kagome smiled at him, not bothering to cover herself. She could see his manhood straining through his hakama, and she drew her bottom lip up in between her teeth, gnawing on it gently. InuYasha stood by the edge of the spring, keeping his eyes on hers as he removed his hakama. His manhood sprung forward from release and Kagome drew in a sharp breath at the sight of its length and girth. InuYasha stepping into the hot spring and approached Kagome, standing only inches from her body. His breath hit her hard in the face and her body trembled with anticipation. His body was perfect, and she needed him.

"Kagome." InuYasha leaned down and breathed against her neck before kissing it gently. "Miroku's watching."

Her hands reached up and she tangled her fingers in his hair. Her lips lingered dangerously close to his own. "Let him watch."

InuYasha crashed his lips against hers, wrapping his arms around her tiny body, embracing her. She parted her lips slightly to allow him entrance, which he took graciously. Their tongues battled against each other for dominance, swirling around each other, tasting each other's mouths. InuYasha lifted Kagome with ease, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He moved them both to the edge of the spring, leaning Kagome back against the surface of a large rock.

Up at the top of the hill, Miroku gazed wide-eyed at the couple, his hands quickly fumbling underneath his robe.

InuYasha's kisses left Kagome's mouth and trailed down her neck, where he sucked lightly. She moaned out loud in response. His kisses continued down her collarbone and her chest, until he reached her creamy breasts. Her rosy pink nipples stood erect. InuYasha bit down lightly on the right one, swirling his tongue over the tip, sucking gently. Kagome arched her back, pushing her breasts into him. He switched to her left breast, biting down lightly on her rose bud, flicking his tongue, making her sigh in pleasure. Kagome's hands played with the two ears perched on top of his head, and InuYasha groaned in response.

He trailed his kisses back up her neck, nipping at the skin lightly with his fangs. She shivered underneath his touch. Kissing her full on the mouth, InuYasha lifted Kagome completely out of the water, laying her out on her back on top of the rock. He stood so that he hovered over her, still kissing her satin lips. Again, he trailed kisses down her body, nipping at her neck, sucking on her breasts. The kisses traveled down her stomach this time, his tongue swirling inside her tiny belly button. Lower, he continued, kissing over her protruding hip bones, and down the side of her thigh. InuYasha placed his hands on her knees, and slowly spread her legs apart for him, exposing herself completely. He licked his lips in hunger for what lies between her hips. Leaning down, he kissed the inside of her thighs, moving his soft kisses closer to her sweet spot. Higher and higher he kissed her, until she could feel his breath lingering over her womanhood. He stayed there for a moment, lingering, breathing in the sweet scent of her arousal.

"InuYasha...please…" Kagome begged for him.

InuYasha only smirked, then leaned in. Her body jolted when she felt him place a soft kiss right over her sensitive nub, and she cried out in pleasure.

Miroku wrapped his hand around his erect manhood, stroking himself slowly. He stared intently at InuYasha and Kagome, and in his mind, thought only of himself doing the same things to his beloved Sango.

InuYasha stuck out his tongue and generously lapped at Kagome's juices. His tongue moved slowly in between the folds of her womanhood, and she panted in response. InuYasha alternated short hard flicks of his tongue against her clitoris with long gentle strokes. Kagome's body trembled underneath him as she felt herself nearing her peak. Her fingers gripped his hair and pushed his face into her as she whimpered for release.

"D-don't...stop…" Kagome stammered. "I'm s-so...close…"

InuYasha smirked against her womanhood, lapping at her faster. As his tongue worked at her throbbing clitoris, he moved two clawed fingers to her entrance, and massaging her gently. Her juices drenched his fingers and slowly, he pushed them inside her. He pumped his fingers in and out of her, still maneuvering his tongue around her clitoris. He pumped faster and sucked hard, until he felt her walls clench around his fingers and her juices pour out onto his chin and hand.

"InuYasha!" Kagome screamed his name at her release.

InuYasha looked up at her from in between her thighs, licking her sweet nectar from his lips. "You taste amazing, Kagome."

Kagome blushed deeply and grinned at him, pulling him close to her face. "Let me taste…" She whispered against his lips, kissing him deeply to taste herself.

He moved himself back over her body and kissed her lovingly. His tongue, drenched in her own juices, swirled inside of her mouth, exploring every velvety crevice. He pressed his hips against hers and felt her wrap her legs around his waist. InuYasha pulled back and looked her in the eye. "Kagome...I…" He was silenced by a gentle kiss on his lips.

"InuYasha," She pressed her forehead against his. "it's okay. I want this. I want _you_."

"Kagome…" InuYasha positioned himself between her legs, the tip of his manhood pressed eagerly against her entrance. "I love you." He kissed her hard and passionately on the lips, sliding himself deep inside of him. Kagome gasped against his lips and dug her nails into his shoulders as he broke through her barrier. InuYasha didn't stop kissing her for a moment. He kissed her through the pain, and he sat still inside of her until he felt her push her hips against his own, signaling to him that she was ready.

InuYasha began a slow pace, sliding in and out of her wet folds. Kagome groaned at the feeling of InuYasha filling her. As her moans became louder, InuYasha picked up his pace. His thrusts quickened, and Kagome's moans continued to amplify.

Miroku stroked himself faster now, imaging himself thrusting into Sango, and hearing her moan out his name in pleasure.

"InuYasha! Faster, please! Harder!" Kagome cried out to him.

InuYasha complied, plunging himself deep into Kagome with much greater force than before. His hips crashed against hers over and over again, and each time he hit her sweet spot, she cried out his name. "InuYasha! InuYasha! InuYasha!"

He felt himself nearing his release, and up on the hill, so did Miroku. Miroku stroked himself faster and harder, shutting his eyes tight and hearing Kagome's screams, imagining they were Sango's. Miroku's body trembled and he whispered her name out loud. "Sango...oh Gods, Sango…"

InuYasha continued to pound into Kagome's body. His release was soon, and his entire body shook. He growled in his throat. "Kagome...I'm gonna…" And just as he came upon his orgasm, his eyes flashed red.

In an instant, his youkai took over, and he grabbed Kagome roughly by the hips, flipping her over onto her stomach. He yanked her bottom up into the air and entered Kagome from behind, pounding into her even harder than before. She screamed out as he hit her spot every time he thrust into her. InuYasha threw his head back and howled as he reached his orgasm, spilling his seed into Kagome. At the same time, he leaned forward and sank his fangs into her neck, right in the fleshy skin above her collarbone.

"InuYasha!" Kagome screamed out his name as she reached her orgasm along with him, ignoring the pain in her neck.

Miroku threw his head back and grunted as his seed spilled out onto his own hand. He sighed in release and leaned back against the tree trunk, wiping his hand on the inside of his robe. He peered back at the couple in the spring and smiled before leaning his head against the tree and shutting his eyes.

InuYasha and Kagome rested on the rock, panting heavily. InuYasha gently slid himself out of Kagome and placed small soft kisses along her back, lapping up the blood from the bite mark he inflicted on her. Kagome shivered underneath him. With ease, InuYasha lifted Kagome off of the rock and pulled her into his arms. He cradled her there, breathing in her lovely scent. She closed her eyes, leaning into his chest, still breathing hard.

"I meant what I said." InuYasha spoke into her hair.

Kagome looked up at him, confused. "What are you talking about, InuYasha?"

InuYasha looked her in the eyes. "When I said I love you."

Her cheeks turned rosy and she leaned up, kissing him softly. "I know, InuYasha. I love you too."

He smiled genuinely at her. "Lets get dressed." He said, ruffling her hair playfully. "I wanna see the look on that lecher's face."

InuYasha and Kagome dressed quickly, and lifting Kagome onto his back, he leapt them both to the top of the hill in one strong leap. Miroku sat waiting, leaning against the tree trunk with his eyes closed. "Back already?" Kagome blushed and looked away from him, avoiding eye contact.

"Keh. Enjoy the show, monk?" InuYasha snorted.

Miroku stood, brushing himself off. "I'm not sure what you mean, InuYasha."

"Yeah, yeah. Like you weren't watching us the whole time!"

Kagome interrupted, "You can go bathe now, if you want, Miroku."

"In _that_ spring?" Miroku pointed down at the hot spring that InuYasha and Kagome violated with their bodies. "I think I'll pass. I can wait until the next one comes along."

InuYasha and Kagome both blushed deeply.

"And next time, InuYasha..." InuYasha looked up at Miroku in surprise as he spoke. "Next time, _I_ get to bathe with _my_ woman."

InuYasha only smirked.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you all liked all that lemony goodness. Please review!

-Toasty


End file.
